Plastic knives are widely used around the world for disposable use. Such disposable use include the use outdoors, such as for camping and barbeques, at fast-food restaurants and on airplanes. In addition to the benefits of being disposable, plastic knives may be preferable for use over metal knives or other cutlery for weight and safety reasons.
However, despite the widespread use of disposable plastic knives, there are many problems inherent with conventional disposable plastic knives. First, conventional disposable plastic knives are not designed to cut (tear) food equally well when the knife is stroked forward or backward. Second, conventional disposable plastic knives fail to have stacking edges that mate properly regardless of the shape of the profile of the knives.
In view of the above, what is needed are disposable plastic knives designed to cut (tear) food equally well when the knife is stroked forward or backward. Furthermore, disposable plastic knives are needed that have stacking edges that mate properly regardless of the shape of the profile of the knives allowing for optimization of the handle of the knives by making it strong and lighter in weight.